Conventional speech coding methods are generally based on single-channel speech signals. An example is the speech coding used in a connection between a regular telephone and a cellular telephone. Speech coding is used on the radio link to reduce bandwidth usage on the frequency limited air-interface. Well known examples of speech coding are PCM (Pulse Code Modulation), ADPCM (Adaptive Differential Pulse Code Modulation), sub-band coding, transform coding, LPC (Linear Predictive Coding) vocoding, and hybrid coding, such as CELP (Code-Excited Linear Predictive) coding [1-2].
In an environment where the audio/voice communication uses more than one input signal, for example a computer workstation with stereo loudspeakers and two microphones (stereo microphones), two audio/voice channels are required to transmit the stereo signals. Another example of a multi-channel environment would be a conference room with two, three or four channel input/output. This type of applications is expected to be used on the Internet and in third generation cellular systems.
General principles for multi-channel linear predictive analysis-by-synthesis (LPAS) signal encoding/decoding are described in [3]. However, the described principles are not always optimal in situations where there is a strong inter-channel correlation or a varying inter-channel correlation.